What a present
by The XPS
Summary: What a gift to give to Weiss. And from Ruby, no less. (Explicit)


It's been over 11 months since I wrote pure WR. Well, I'm not entirely dead, so here it is. Hopefully it's up to my standards for you all.

Also, y'all should really check out this neat ass WR server I found on discord. /uEsauSn

* * *

"Are you sure that you're going to be alright being here by yourself? We don't mind having you along for our trip."

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm an adult, I can handle being alone for a few days while you're all gone."

"I'd counter that by bringing up that one time you decided to stay by yourself back in October-"

"We do not discuss that Blake Belladonna!" Weiss pointed at her, shooting a glare at the Faunus.

Her golden eyes danced with mirth as she looked back at the heiress, clearly unaffected by the look she was given as she dropped the subject.

"Besides, I wouldn't want to interrupt what would clearly be a romantic outing with you two." She countered, seeing her cheeks dusting pink and smugly looking at the Faunus girl. Before she could even counter, however, it was her blonde partner who came to her rescue as usual.

"Oh Weissy, if you wanted to have a three-way going all you had to do was ask!" She grinned as she threw her arm around Blake. "I'm sure that Blake wouldn't mind scooting over and sharing -"

"OBSCENE!" She shrieked, clearly red faced as Yang's guffaws of laughter overtook her and she fell to the floor, with even Blake covering her mouth to hide the clear smile that had appeared on her face.

"Oh, oh lord." Yang tried to get herself together, failing as more giggles slipped out. It took her another minute or so before she managed to get it together, with Blake's smile never leaving her as she hid it still. "God that was great." She wiped a fake tear from her eye as she dusted herself off, resting on Blake's shoulder.

"For you, and your dirty mind perhaps. But to normal people that is obscene! And Blake, you are in a relationship with this brute?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you trying to say that Blake is a saint compared to me?" She coughed, with Blake not saying anything as she raised an eyebrow. "I'll have you know that the idea of a threesome is tame compared to all the things that Blake and I have done." She explained, crossing her arms beneath her very generous bust. "In fact, a few weeks ago she suggested that she use her clones to – mmogph…mmmph!" Her face went flat as Blake blocked her mouth with her hand, her own face red this time.

"Both of you…obscene…truly degenerates." She sighed as she covered her head.

Yang glared at her as she pushed Blake's hand off her mouth so she could speak to her. "Please, Princess. I know that you and my sister are getting it on. The only reason that I haven't threatened to break you in half like the twig that you are is because Ruby seems to really like you. And, you haven't shown me any reason why I should break you in half either. Not yet, anyway."

"Firstly, we both know that your Brawl-For-All fighting style would fall flat and you'd tire yourself out before you'd lay a hand on me. Secondly, we haven't been…'Getting it on', as so crudely put it." She explained. "We've made gentle love. You know, love making, as two lovers would do?"

"Pfffffffft. That's so booooooooooooooooooooooring" Lavender eyes rolled in their sockets. "Where's the debauchery? The obscenity? Where's the fun?"

"First of all, you using words like Debauchery…Blake taught you that? Secondly, unlike you, we aren't into that." She crossed her arms.

"And how do you know that? Hm? How do you know that, even though Ruby loves you and loves to 'make love with you'-" she used air quotes to mock her. "How do you know that she doesn't want to get absolutely destroyed by you? Hm? That she just wants to be a drooling mess on the bed by your hand?"

Weiss, and Blake for that matter, looked at her as if she was insane, talking about her sister like that. Obviously, Yang noticed this. "What?! It's a legitimate question!"

"You know what, I'm not even going to ask. But, to answer, she hasn't told me that she wants to change anything."

"Well, of course she won't say anything. Aside her being shy, she doesn't want to hurt your feelings."

"My feelings?"

The blonde nodded. "Yes, and don't say that you won't have your feelings hurt. We all saw how your face fell when she admitted that your cookies weren't as good as the ones I made." She told her seriously. "But that's beside the point. Maybe try something new with her. She won't say anything, because just mentioning the word 'Sex' makes her face go red, like yours, and she just covers her ears."

"I mean, I don't blame her."

"Sure, take her side why don't you. Regardless, try something new. Try to assert control, or let her take control. Just, change it up."

The heiress narrowed her eyes as she nodded suspiciously. "Interesting that you talk about this subject. Now, of all times."

"I mean, the conversation topic was what we were dealt. Anyway, we're already late for our airship ride." She nodded at Blake, who already had both their color-coded luggage in her hands and was ready to go. "Try not to miss us too much."

"That isn't too hard, honestly."

"We love you too Weissy." She went over to her as she hugged her tightly, due to her height however she was suffocating with those, admittedly, nice, large and soft breasts of her. Yang, thankfully, pulled away, with Blake doing the same thing. Though it was less sexual due to the fact that her face wasn't buried into her bust.

"Wait, aren't you going to wait for Ruby?" She asked as she wondered where her team leader was.

"Nah, I'll probably see her at the airship pad. And regardless I already talked to her before coming into the bedroom." She shrugged. "Oh, speaking of which, she wanted me to give you this. My poor sister was red faced at the prospect of giving you her gift herself. She said she hoped you liked it."

The heiress lips turned upwards at the large gift. It was a very large box. Most likely a teddy bear, or a plushie of some sort. "Ah, I'll probably see her myself. And thank her in person. But, nonetheless thank you Yang."

"Not a problem. Anyway, we gotta jet." She tilted her head at the door, opening the door for the faunus before peaking from behind. "Happy Holidays~." She waved, locking the door and closing it.

"Do you think Weiss'll like her gift?" Blake asked as she carried the luggage, only for Yang to swipe both in a show of strength.

"I'm ninety-nine point nine-nine percent sure she'll love it, and point one percent sure it'll spark something inside of her."

Blake chuckled at that. "And looks like you proved me wrong, looks like you proved you were smooth."

"Smooth as a cucumber." She nodded. "And, I guess that means I get a reward, right?"

Rolling her eyes, a peck on her cheek was what she received, much to the dismay of the blonde as she stopped in her tracks. Blake had taken a few steps forward, before turning to her. "You'll get the other ninety-nine point nine-nine percent of your reward when we get to our destination." The brunette Faunus winked, before turning around again and continued walking. Making sure to give the blonde a strut, showing off that glorious posterior to her.

"Oh…fuck yes." She whispered to herself with a grin as she ran to catch up.

* * *

Once her two teammates had left, the heiress sat on her bed. The large gift on her bed. Now, usually the white-haired girl would wait until Ruby was here. However, with the small note saying to 'Open when Received', written in crude crayon, she decided to listen to those instructions.

The nice wrapping paper was unwrapped with unneeded precision. She had to use her glyphs in order to raise the package as she unwrapped the rest of it, folding the paper neatly and placing it on the nearby bedside table.

It was at that point she noticed that this wasn't a package in a box. Rather, it was a sort of fancy leather trolly. One that would usually used at the airport. This confused her, and she started to unzip it and flipped it open.

To say that her jaw dropped would be a correct, as her lower jaw actually fell open in shock.

Ruby was neatly organized in the luggage trolly. More importantly, she was bound and wrapped with various leather cuffs around her wrists and ankles. And, it was then she noticed that Ruby was also very much _**Naked**_.

Her ankles were bound to her wrists, the heiress watched her bare toes curl shyly and her fists balled tightly into fists as her face turned bright red. Her silver eyes covered by a blindfold, and her mouth had a white ball gag with an emblem.

The Schnee Snowflake Emblem.

"Mmvr Chrrtmssss Wssss~" Ruby mumbled through her gag. Her entire upper body now growing red.

"I…" Weiss said, speechless as her hands acted on their own accord. She touched her 'gift'. Her hands roaming along her nude, naked and bound body. Her hands roamed along the smooth, soft skin. Touching her thighs, those milky thighs of hers. Her legs, moving towards her feet. Her thumbs brushing against the velvety skin there too that made the bound leader giggle and snort. Tweaking a toe also made her squeak again, before her hands moved towards her midsection.

It was smooth, taut. Muscle no doubt hiding underneath. She didn't have any sort of chiseled abs, but the heiress didn't mind at all. Further north careful hands went, and they arrived at Ruby's breasts. Larger than her own, with pink nipples that were standing at attention. Weiss, shamelessly, squeezed her breasts with minimal care of Ruby's gasps. She had called Ruby a boob, several times in fact, but her 'boobs' her something that Weiss really enjoyed.

Thumbs brushed against those pink nipples, using the pads of her thumbs as Ruby shuddered beneath her gag. The sound she made, and the way her fists tightened and toes curled, made a bold go through Weiss' spine. She rubbed her thighs together as she could feel herself getting warmer as she continued to toy and tease Ruby, still not removing her from her 'packaging.'

However, the ability to go and attempt to grope her firm posterior was inhibited by the suitcase she was placed in. So, being as careful as she possibly could, she used her glyphs to support Ruby's back as she raised her up, and over, to her bed. Placing her gently on the bed like a new born, not wanting to leave any marks on Ruby.

Well, any marks, before she does so, anyway.

Beneath Ruby was a card, and opening it up there was a small tune of one of Weiss' songs. Instrumental Version, and there was a small letter that was written in the card. One that came from the heart, and made the heiress smile. Genuine, heartwarming smile that she'd only save for Ruby.

Closing it neatly, and placing it in the drawer of the table, she noticed that there was a zipper with a tag. "Open me!" was all it said, and undoing the zip rewarded her with quite the number of accessories to play with Ruby.

Hitachi Wand, earplugs, directions to a sybian that was in a closet, a collar with her name on it, a very large dildo (one that would be about the Size of Weiss' dick, if she had one. Which she wished she had at the moment.) that was white to match her aesthetic, along with a harness for her to use it. There was also a MicroSD card, and a pair of wireless in ear headphones, which gave her an idea that she'd use on the bound girl in a bit.

The heiress took out what she needed, which was almost everything except the earplugs, and zipped the luggage and placed it on the floor. Kicking off her own shoes, she scooted towards her bound significant other, and did what she couldn't do before. And that was give that equally milky white ass of hers a firm squeeze

Ruby squealed in surprise at the sudden squeeze, blushing adorably again in front of the heiress.

"God Ruby, you are just so adorable. Even like this…naked…presentable…delectable…you still find a way to be a sight for sore eyes." Weiss admitted as a finger grazed her right foot, causing her to snicker again.

While the heiress tried her best to contain herself, the way that Ruby was presented, and the way she noticed how her nipples were still rock hard, and how her sex was shining in the light with her arousal, and how it seemed her clit was firm as well. Which, seeing Ruby in such a vulnerable state, broke down that resolve that she had and just went for it.

Beginning with marking what was hers, she concentrated on right thigh first. Firm bites left marks along the inner part of her thigh, with the smaller girl shuddering beneath her as she was helpless as Weiss marked her. She used the broadside of her tongue to lick along the smooth, vast expanse of her milky white skin. Smooth, soft, pale skin that was just begging to be toyed with, to be marked, licked, sucked, abused.

And that was what she did.

The leaders mewls were heard as Weiss worked on making sure that she left no inch of skin unmarked. Her tongue working on her left thigh now, after marking her right thigh, taking a large bit of skin and just suckling on it. Firmly biting her skin, and leaving a mark there as well. And then biting again, and again, and again, just as she had done before.

The bound girl was left a heated mess, her entire upper body up to her breasts left a deep pink. She was prepared to be ravished.

And ravished, she would be.

Ruby gasped behind the gag and arched her back as Weiss' hands were firmly grabbing those soft thighs of hers, burying her tongue as deep as it could go. That seemed to affect Ruby as her instinct was to try and close her legs against the heiress' head. The tip teasing along the inside, pressing against the warm walls that seemed to tighten ever so slightly around her tongue. It wasn't enough that it'd disturb Weiss and what she was doing, but it was enough that she knew that Ruby was enjoying it.

As if that was the only way she'd know, as Ruby's breathing was ragged, her breathing was high pitched, almost like a whine, as her silver eyes fluttered beneath the blindfold. Her hips rolled to meet with the heiress' tongue, allowing it to go as deep as it could.

Using her right arm to hold her thigh in place, she used the pad of her thumb to tease her firm clit. Rubbing in slow circles in order to add onto the pleasure she was giving Ruby. And it worked, given how her back arched even further up, and her legs shaking as they tried to close around her head one more.

Pulling her head away slightly, she teased the sides of her lower lips, using the tip of her tongue to tease her just the way she liked it. Her thumb continued to tease her clit, brushing up against it several times and getting Ruby's hips to buck with each brush of her thumb. She even gently took her clit between her index and thumb, rolling it between her fingers and making the silver eye'd girls eyes roll up in pleasure again. Seeing pretty shapes into the darkness of her blindfold.

The chains connecting her wrists to her ankles shook as her body did as well, the heiress continuing to tease her as the tip of her tongue dipped into her folds, teasing her ever so slightly and making her whine like a child behind her gag. "Wssth!"

"Silence. You are my gift, and I will play with my gift as I please." She whispered harshly, to which Ruby simply nodded, gasping again as she felt a warmth envelope her clit, followed by a sucking feeling that made her clench her teeth firmly against her gag, and grunt animalistically.

The broadside of her tongue slowly brushed against it, taking long, slow licks of it before switching to teasing it using the very tip of her tongue, enjoying how Ruby's hips would roll and buck up, wanting even more of the pleasure she was being given.

The heiress was slow and methodical, as the bound girl knew, making sure to make her stew in her arousal. Speaking of which, Weiss would say that Ruby's taste was a sort of tangy, sweet taste. It was Ruby's taste, something that was unique to her and that she couldn't really get anywhere else. And she wanted more.

So, that was exactly what Weiss did. She got _more_. Her tongue slid back inside her once more, with Ruby's hands managing to grab onto Weiss hair as her hands clenched and unclenched. Saliva drooled through the side of her gag, and her grunts and mewls and moans were music to Weiss' ears. And as much as she wanted to just keep Ruby on edge, getting her to her release was even better.

Taking hold of her thighs again, she went to work again, doing her best to slowly get Ruby up the mountain of pleasure. Her breathing was becoming ragged and faster with each passing moment. The heiress worked her tongue inside of her as her hand played with her nub, occasionally moving her mouth up to tease it using her tongue as well, even using her breath to give it a small chill by breathing through her teeth.

Despite Ruby's best attempts to hold herself, her body succumbed to the pleasure and with a high-pitched whine, came. The tightness in her belly unwinding as more of her spit ended up going along the sides of her gag.

Weiss, meanwhile, was treated with more of Ruby's taste. A treat far better than any cookie that Ruby could ever recommend for her to try, and she has tried many of them. However, with Ruby shuddering beneath her like she was…passive…docile…and with the heiress noticing that she had done it, and *liked it*…

Well, a new door had just opened in her mind.

With this new mindset. Weiss went in for the kill. She was drunk on power.

The heiress started to undo her own clothing, neatly but quickly undoing her top, shimmying out of her skirt and placing it all on the floor. Her socks joined the pile, and her bra did as well. Where she did have trouble, was with her panties. It was at this point that she had realized that she had gotten aroused herself to the point that she had almost ruined a perfectly good pair of panties. Her own nipples were hard, and she could feel a warmth in her own belly from having done what she had to Ruby.

Grabbing the harness, she noticed that there was a vibrating end that would enter her, and along the outside would be where the other end would attach to. Grabbing the phallus, she made sure to tighten it to the harness, before she then proceeded to attach it to herself. Shuddering in pleasure as she felt the inside portion enter her, giving a buzz that made her clench her teeth.

Moving on to dealing with the still bound redhead, Weiss was easily able to flip her over so that she was face down, ass up. That milky white, smooth posterior enticing her, beckoning for hands to squeeze. And so she did. Greedy hands squeezed and massaged those perfect cheeks of hers. Ruby's grunts as she was slowly coming back were muffled by the bed, whining as she tried to turn her head to see what was going on.

"God Ruby, your ass is positively divine." Weiss commented as she gave her right ass cheek a firm slap, Ruby squeaking loudly as there was a large handprint, and that smooth ass of her jiggled. And the heiress did it again, mesmerized by how it moved…and again, and again.

Ruby's right ass cheek was bright red, about as red as her face was at this moment. She hadn't been expecting this! She had been expecting some light love making, followed by being let go and continuing. But the way Weiss had just taken control, how she was commenting in such an 'un-Weiss-like' way, the way that she was slapping her ass like she was…

It affected the younger girl. To the point that there was a line of arousal that drooled from her swollen lips, onto the bed sheets. And any hope that Weiss might not see it were dashed as she jerked when a soft and deft finger rubbed her.

"My my…Ruby, is this turning you on? Are you getting aroused by being treated like this? Hm?" She asked as she grabbed a hold of her thighs and moved to take a long, slow lick again. "Answer, now."

Her head moved up and down, nodding at Weiss' question. Which caused the heiress to smirk. It was full of smugness that smirk of hers.

"Well…who would have thought that the sweet, innocent, bubbly, scythe-loving team leader of mine would be into such debauchery. That she'd be so perverse enough to allow me to do as I please." The heiress looked down at her bound girlfriend.

She didn't even give Ruby a chance to prepare herself for Weiss and what she was going to do as, in one go, she pushed herself all the way in. Ruby's loud shriek of pleasure was music to her ears as she clenched around the dildo that had entered her.

"God, your lucky I don't have a penis." She said as she pulled out, the entire toy covered in her arousal that dripped onto the bed. "Otherwise I wouldn't stop until you were just full of my cum. My Superior Schnee Seed." She elaborated.

The image of Weiss, with a dick, was one that was ingrained into the still restrained Ruby. It made her shiver how she spoke, about how she'd fill her…only serving to elevate her arousal. She wouldn't mind in the slightest if that happened…

Her fingers and toes curled with each thrust. Each thrust also giving the heiress pleasure as she grabbed her by her ass and just brutally started to fuck her. The smooth artificial dick entering her slick entrance with obscene squelch as her hips slapped against Ruby's ass. Her moans spilled behind her gag, her blindfold wet with tears of pleasure as her silver eyes, again, rolled up. She didn't, couldn't, last as long as she had before. But that was more due to the roughing fucking she was receiving at the hands of the heiress.

"Fuck yes…Take it Ruby. Fucking…Take it." Weiss moaned softly, loud enough that Ruby would hear it. However, the heiress noticed that her moans were being muffled by her bed. And the gag. Something that was rectified within a few seconds as she pulled on Ruby's hair, and fumbled to undo the gag, her hips never stopping as she pounded her.

"Mwaaaaaaa~, so big~." She slurred in her sex-drunken stupor. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as her moans spilled freely and filled the room. "Yessss, Weisssss." She slurred her name out.

"Fucked silly to use words?" White haired girl was really getting into the swing of things now, fully embracing the dominant side of her that had been dormant this entire time. "As to be expected." She said with a grunt as she slowed her thrusts down. She was approaching her own orgasm, and it seemed that the dildo that she was ramming into Ruby was more advanced than she thought. As it seemed to try and pleasure her to get her to cum at the same time that Ruby would. Only further spurring her on to be rougher with her.

Making sure to grab a fist full of hair, she went all out on her. The bed beneath them creaking as skin slapping together, moans, filled the room. It reeked of sex, and both of them were sweating. Weiss was silent as she continued to fuck Ruby. Hard.

"So…tight…" She growled as she undid the chain holding her wrists to her ankles, and pulled Ruby close enough so she could whisper to her. "You like this, don't you? Being fucked behind closed doors like the closet slut that you are?" Weiss whispered harshly, nibbling on her earlobe. "Answer me."

"Yes! Yes I do!" Ruby nodded, panting Weiss had stopped for a few seconds.

"Good…well, since it seems that you wanted to get fucked, I'll be nice and oblige this one time." She resumed her thrusts, and bit into her shoulder harshly. Which drew a loud gasp from the blindfolded leader.

It only took a few moments more, and a few deep, hard thrusts for Ruby choke out a noise that could best be described as 'a noise between a grunt, moan and squeal.' She clamped down on the fake dick she was being fucked with as her arousal streamed down her legs, and leaked onto the bed below. At the same time, Weiss came with nothing more than a sharp inhale. Her eyes fluttering as she, too, clamped down on the base that was inside her own sex. Her own arousal leaking down her smooth thighs. Not to the extent that Ruby had though, of course.

The now thoroughly fucked Ruby fell face first with a dopey grin on her face as a pleasant white noise buzzed in her ears. Her legs and hands twitched occasionally from the aftershocks, and her ass was still proudly up as she was face down.

Weiss, for her part, was much more composed. She looked down at the after math and saw that Ruby was more or less dead to the world, again. Pulling out of her soaked sex, the dildo was soaked in her fluids. So, she did the best thing and that was to undo it from the harness, and slam it back inside of her. Her partner didn't even make a noise, just a shuddery inhale as more pretty shapes filled her blindfolded vision.

Looking at the time, after cleaning herself up a little bit, she noticed that only about an hour and a half had passed. And that Blake and Yang would be gone for the entirety of the two week Holiday Break…Looking at all the toys from the bag Ruby had been packed in, it was going to be quite entertaining putting her through pleasures she'd never have been prepared to feel.

Weiss would have a lot of work to do. However, she was looking forward to this, since it was going to be lewd, and obscene, and Ruby was the one who'd be taking it all. And she had no idea of it either.

That collar of was going to suit her quite well once she was done with her.

* * *

It really do be like that sometimes.


End file.
